Modern aircraft systems continue to advance in sophistication and complexity. As aircraft systems advance, the number of tasks required by flight crews to operate the aircraft in a safe and efficient manner also increases. As examples, flight crews typically monitor and interact with numerous types of systems associated with the aircraft, including communications systems, navigation systems, flight management systems, flight control systems, display systems, collision avoidance systems, weather systems, and radar systems. Given the number of systems and tasks, it may be challenging to maintain incident free operation. During certain aircraft states, improper control actuation by the operator has the potential to cause undesirable issues.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods to improve the efficiency and safety of operation. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.